Tomorrow
by rumpelstiltskinsmagic
Summary: Emma and Killian talking the night before their wedding while they wait for the girls to come steal her away and the guys to come stay with him.


Emma really couldn't believe that she was getting _married_. She had never imagined that that was in the cards for her, even after she fell in love with Killian. They'd never so much as uttered a word about marriage or a wedding until he surprised her one day with a ring, making her cry and feel like her heart was going to explode from how happy and baffled she was all at once. She had been perfectly fine with the way things were, not thinking for a second that he would want to actually make the commitment and be her husband, but it didn't take her even a second to think about her answer. She said yes before he'd even had the chance to finish his sentence.

And now here they were, in the apartment they'd gotten together a few months after coming back from Neverland, waiting for Emma's family to arrive and separate them for the night. Killian didn't understand why he couldn't just be with Emma, but Mary Margaret and Ruby would hear of no such thing. They wouldn't let the bride and groom see each other before the wedding, so they were taking Emma back to the loft for the night while David, Henry, and Leroy kept Killian company. He wasn't exactly thrilled to be having a sleepover with David and Leroy - Henry was okay, of course. He loved the boy! - but he knew he had no choice and that it was much easier to just concede and let it happen.

Killian was sitting on the couch, moping over the fact that Emma was going to be leaving him shortly, and it was of endless amusement to her that he was so upset about it.

"But why does it matter if I see you in the morning or not? We're not going to suddenly decide to not get married just because we saw each other," Killian complained, still visibly pouting and trying so, so hard to get out of his little bachelor party.

"It's just a superstition, and you know Ruby. She's planned practically the whole wedding, so she's not letting anything ruin it."

"But, Emma…" he whined, thinking that if he sounded pathetic enough, she'd tell them all to piss off and stay with him.

That was wishful thinking, however.

"Killian, I swear, you are worse than Henry. It's _one_ night." Emma stood in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him much like she did Henry when he tried to weasel his way out of going to bed on time. Even though she really, really didn't want to leave him for the night either. She'd actually tried to convince Snow and Ruby that the superstition was stupid, but they were not having any of it. Killian didn't need to know that, though. One of them had to be tough here.

"One night away from you is too many." The sincerity with which he said it and the way his face changed completely from a sullen expression to one of yearning made Emma's whole demeanor change as well.

She leaned forward a moment later, bending down and crashing her lips against his own, threading her fingers through the hair at the back of his head desperately as she poured out all the appreciation and love she felt for him through the simple act.

_Love_. She'd been the first to say it. He'd almost said it several times to her, and she'd always acted like she didn't notice, but she had and was just always grateful he hadn't told her yet. As much as she felt it, she still couldn't verbalize it. The thought of fully giving her heart away still scared her. And then one night, it came out completely unplanned.

_"No, come on, Killian. It's just a puddle." _

_"You're hardly wearing shoes, darling, you can't walk through that."_

_Killian picked her up, against her will, holding her securely to him as he kept her from getting her heels and feet soaked from a puddle that they could have avoided if they just walked a little bit out of their way._

_"Would you let me go?" she asked impatiently, though a smile was tugging at the corner of her lips._

_"I'll never let you go, Emma." His eyes sparkled with honestly, hitting her deep in her chest. Hearing those words, knowing he meant it, was everything to her._

_"That's why I love you." _

_He had stared at her for a long time after that, waiting for her to add something on the end to make it seem like a joke, like she wasn't serious, but she didn't, and he could hardly stand how bloody thrilled he was about it._

"Remember when you said it was a one time thing, love?" Killian teased, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down onto his lap after breaking the kiss.

"Shut up!" Emma rolled her eyes, arms locking around his neck. "Remember when _you_ said you were done with me?"

"Okay, now you shut up." And he did, indeed, shut her up with another kiss that was interrupted by a knock on the door.

They both groaned, neither one of them willing to get up, which was fine because Henry had his key and opened the door, letting the flood of people inside.

"Okay, future Mrs. Jones! Time to go!" Ruby shouted enthusiastically as she made her entrance, followed closely behind by David who upon seeing his daughter sitting on the pirate's lap, made a face and turned his head away. As much as he'd grown to like Killian, he was still not quite used to seeing his little girl being affectionate with anyone.

"Alright, I'm coming, just let me get my stuff." Reluctantly, Emma got up from Killian's lap to fetch the small bag she was taking with her from the bedroom, and he trailed behind her like a lost puppy who didn't know what to do now that she was leaving him alone.

"You really have to go?" The pouty face was back.

"You know I do," she said sadly, frowning a bit herself. They hadn't spent a night apart in over a year, and it was certainly going to be weird, but she at least had people to keep her company _and_ plenty busy come morning time. And so did he.

"You're going to leave me with Charming and Leroy? Really?"

"You know you're kind of excited to have a guy's night." She poked him in the chest, smirking.

"I'd rather have a-" He'd started to make a crude joke but was rudely interrupted.

"EMMA! You need your beauty sleep!" Ruby called from the living room, and that was Emma's cue to hurry up apparently.

"Come on," she murmured, entwining their fingers as she walked with Killian to the door. Snow and Ruby were standing outside now, waiting not-so-patiently for her to say goodbye. They'd told her a thousand times that they were cooking her dinner and sending her off to bed early so she wouldn't have dark circles under her eyes for her wedding.

"I'll miss you," Killian said quietly, leaning his forehead against hers and closing his eyes, holding onto her and not wanting to let go.

"I'll miss you, too. But we're getting married tomorrow, and then we'll never have to miss each other again." The thought made her smile. She could get through being apart for one night if she just thought about that - about how she finally had something she could count on, _them_.

"I can't wait, darling."

Emma tried to turn away then, knowing if she didn't leave now, she'd just keep getting sucked right back in, but Killian grabbed her wrist and spun her back around, his hand going to her waist as he kissed her rather passionately (for having an audience) on the lips.

Snow looked like she might cry, Ruby was bouncing on her feet, Henry was beaming, Leroy grinned, and David looked away.

"Tomorrow?" Killian asked, almost afraid that she might change her mind.

"Tomorrow," Emma promised, squeezing his hand one time before finally managing to go off with the girls.


End file.
